Im Raum von Geist und Zeit
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi TrunksXVegeta Eine weitere Version davon, was so alles im Raum und Geist passiert sein könnte


Titel: Im Raum von Geist und Zeit Inhalt: Future Trunks und Vegeta trainieren, um den Kampf gegen Cell zu bestehen. Doch der Sohn empfindet mehr für seinen Vater als er dürfte. Hat seine Liebe eine Chance geschweige denn eine Zukunft... Anmerkung: Es kommen kleinere Lemons vor. Disclaimer: Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. (leider)  
  
Noch eine Anmerkung vom mir, bitte nicht schlagen, weil die Story so ähnlich ist, wie bei meiner anderen FF. Als Warnung, irgendwie ist Vegeta bei mir immer ein Softie. Reviews mit Kritik und Lob sind willkommen.  
  
  
  
Im Raum von Geist und Zeit  
  
Unzählige Tage sind schon vergangen. Kann mich nicht erinnern wann es war, als wir hierher kamen. Habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren in dieser weißen Welt ohne Tag und Nacht. Obwohl ich nicht alleine in dieser Welt gefangen bin, fühle ich mich so alleine. Wir trainieren. Jeder für sich. Er geht mir aus dem Weg, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein. Du veränderst dich mit jedem Quantum, das vergeht. Wenn wir abends vom Training erschöpft in der Küche beisammen sitzen und gemeinsam unser Abendessen, das meistens ich kochen muss, in uns hineinstopfen, beobachte ich ihn heimlich. Er weiß gar nicht wie schön er aussieht mit seinen langen, dichten Wimpern, an denen oftmals noch einige Wassertropfen hängen. Seine frisch gewaschene Haut hat dann einen rosigen Schimmer. Manchmal beuge ich mich dann extra über ihn, um irgendetwas, das auf seiner Seite des Tisches steht, zu holen. Nicht, dass ich dies oder das wirklich gebraucht hätte. Nein, das nicht. Doch ich liebe es, seinen Geruch, der mich immer an laue Sommerabende erinnert, in mich aufzunehmen. Nachts träume ich davon ihm Nahe zu sein, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren. Langsam aber sicher bekomme ich Angst, er könnte es in meinen Augen lesen. Was wenn er es erkennen würde, dass ich ihm so vieles mehr entgegenbringe, als die Liebe, die ein Sohn für seinen Vater empfinden darf. Anfangs war ich so irritiert. Nie zuvor hat mich ein Mann auf diese Weise interessiert. Ich redete mir ein, dass mein Interesse an ihm nur so groß ist, da er mein Vater ist. Das es natürlich sein würde, die Nähe des nie gekannten Vaters zu suchen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit musste ich es mir eingestehen. Ich wollte mehr von ihm. Allen Hindernissen zum Trotz. Wenn ich ihm doch nur mein Innerstes offenbaren könnte. Aber ich kann es nicht. Er würde mich hassen und ich würde das letzte bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, das er mir entgegenbringt verlieren. Vater...  
  
Ich liege auf meinem Bett. Versuche krampfhaft einzuschlafen. Doch ich kann nicht. Von draußen fällt noch zuviel Licht in mein Zimmer. Leicht gereizt stehe ich auf und ziehe die Vorhänge noch etwas mehr zu. Jetzt ist es fast ganz dunkel. Tastend suche ich den Weg zurück zu meinem Bett, stolpere über den Berg von Klamotten, die ich überall im Zimmer verteilte habe, und stoße mir meinen Kopf an der Bettkante. Wütend fluche ich und lege mich wieder hin. Mein Schädel dröhnt. Mir ist leicht schwindlig, doch als sich das legt, versuche ich abermals einzuschlafen. Zu dumm nur, dass meine Gedanken wieder um ihn kreisen. In meinem Kopf tauchen Bilder eines nackten, wunderschönen Vegetas auf. Wie von selbst beginne ich mich zu streicheln, mich zu berühren. Meine rechte Hand wandert hinab zwischen meine Schenkel. Die Erregung steigt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Möchte nicht, das er mitbekommt was ich tue. Es fällt mir immer schwerer mein Keuchen und Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Und dann, als ich komme, geht die Tür auf und mein Vater steht im Zimmer...  
  
Erschrocken blicken wir uns gegenseitig an. Was zur Hölle will er um diese Zeit hier? Vor Scham werde ich ganz rot. Ich kann es fühlen. Doch mein Vater, was tut er?  
  
"Oh, du bist wie ich sehe ja gerade fertig." Die Hitze steigt mir noch weiter ins Gesicht und ich spüre wie mir mein warmes Sperma über die Hand läuft. "Trunks, wasch dich und komm raus, ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später stehen wir uns wieder gegenüber. "Vater... also...." Ich will es ihm erklären. "Trunks, ist schon gut. Denkst du, ich besorge es mir nicht ab und zu selbst?" Oh mein Gott, was sagt er denn da? Es ist mir peinlich. Für ihn scheint das so normal zu sein. Ich möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Doch statt dessen frage ich ihn, was er eigentlich von mir wollte. Anstatt zu Antworten bewegt er sich auf mich zu. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht flößt mir Unbehagen, ja fast schon Angst ein. Er kommt immer näher. Mein Herz droht schon fast zu zerspringen. Er ist mir jetzt so nahe, dass sein Atem meine Haut berührt. "Vater..." Seine Lippen? Er küsst mich... warum.... egal, es fühlt sich so himmlisch an. Mein Geist ist so durcheinander. Kann nichts mehr tun, außer ihn wahrzunehmen. Den Geschmack seines Mundes. So herrlich verlockend. Seine Zunge, die begierig mit der meinen spielt. Sollte irgendwo in mir noch Wiederstand gewesen sein, so ist er verfolgen. Weiß er, dass ich ihn liebe? Der Kuss wird intensiver, seine Hände wandern unter mein T-Shirt. Ich verliere mich, alles in mir giert nach ihm, meinem Vater. "Komm..." Ein Wort, doch ich folge ihm. Er bringt mich von der Küche in sein Schlafzimmer. Gott, was hat er vor? Etwas in mir bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich war noch nie mit einer Frau zusammen, geschweige denn mit einem Mann. Er küsst mich wieder, vertreibt meine Zweifel. Als ich wieder halbwegs denken kann, liege ich auf dem Bett. Meine Shorts sind irgendwo verloren gegangen. Ich bin nackt. Er schaut mich an. Ich schlucke, denn ich kann die pure Lust in seinen Augen sehen. Was folgt sind unzählige Berührungen und Liebkosungen die mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Seine Zunge und seine Hände sind überall. Er nimmt mein Glied in seinen Mund. "Vater!" Mein Aufschrei verwandelt sich ihn lustvolles Stöhnen. Nach herrlich langer Zeit lässt er von meinem Genital ab. Flüstert mir ins Ohr "Es wird gleich schöner..." und dringt mit einem Ruck in mich ein. Schmerz durchdringt mich. Unablässlich stößt er immer und immer wieder in mich. Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich mich an "ihn" gewöhnt habe. Atemberaubend. Ich passe mich seinen immer schneller und härter werdenden Stößen an. Gemeinsam nähern wir uns dem Höhepunkt.  
  
Langsam drifte ich von den Höhen wieder zurück ins Reich der Sterblichen. Mein Bewusstsein registriert verstört, dass ich gerade mit meinem Vater geschlafen habe. "Vater was..." "Shht Trunks..." Zur Unterstützung seiner Worte legt er seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und presst Bruchteile später seine Lippen auf die meinen. "Lass uns schlafen..." Eng aneinander gekuschelt schlafen wir ein.  
  
Seit diesem Tag haben wir uns kaum gesehen. Der Prinz trainiert jetzt noch härter als zuvor. Unser Essen nehmen wir auch getrennt voneinander ein. Warum ist er so komisch? Bereut er? Bereue ich? Nein, ich bereue nichts. Wie könnte ich auch? Habe mich dem Menschen hingegeben, den ich am meisten liebe. Tränen schleichen sich in meine Augen. Oh bitte... ich darf nicht weinen, was würde er dazu sagen? Innerlich total zerrissen lege ich mich schlafen. Wieder eine Nacht geplagt von düsteren Träumen. Unruhig wälze ich mich hin und her. Merke gar nicht, wie ich die Decke von mir strample. Auf einmal ist da etwas. Es ist schön und warm. Umhüllt mich sanft, wie die Nebelschleier den Morgen. Unwillkürlich schmiegt sich mein Körper an die Wärmequelle. Durch sanftes Kraulen durch mein Haar werde ich geweckt. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen erkenne ich meinen Vater neben mir. "Mh Vater...," flüstere ich. Für mehr reicht meine Stimme nicht aus. Bei Dende! Er lächelt! Noch nie habe ich Vegeta so liebevoll und... wunderschön lächeln sehen. Schlagartig bin ich vollständig erwacht. Gemächlich beugt er sich hinab. Verschließt meinen Mund mit seinen herrlichen Lippen. Ich sterbe! Sterbe vor Glück und Seeligkeit. Es war mehr für ihn als ein One-Night- Stand. Vielleicht bedeute ich ihm genauso viel, wie er mir. Meine Gedanken stehen still während er mich zum zweitenmal verführt. Seine Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge wissen genau, was mir gefällt. Das macht er doch mit Absicht. Wie kann er mich nur so Quälen? Ich will ihn. Fange an zu betteln. Diesmal weiß ich genau was ich brauche, was er mir geben soll. Doch er weigert sich. Unterbricht das herausfordernde Spiel der Sinne. "Trunks, ich will, dass du dich auf mich setzt..." Verwundert blicke ich ihn an. Er rollt sich von mir herunter, liegt nun einladend auf meinem Bett. Jeden Zentimeter seines schönen Leibes liebkose ich mit meinen Blicken. Die Vollkommenheit des Augenblicks in mich aufsaugend, folge ich seiner Aufforderung. Sitze nun über ihm. Meine Fingerspitzen berühren seine heiße samtige Haut. Liebkosen seine Brustwarzen, gleiten hinunter zu seiner Männlichkeit, umschließen sie. Er keucht und stöhnt. Diese Töne lassen mein Innerstens vibrieren. In seinen Augen leuchten Sterne, strahlend hell und wunderschön. Vorsichtig lasse ich sein pulsierendes Glied in mir versinken. Beide ziehen wir die Luft scharf ein, überwältig von unseren Emotionen. Wie von selbst beginne ich mich auf ihm zu bewegen. Ziehe den Prinzen mit, kann fühlen wie mein Feuer ihn verbrennt. Leidenschaft und Begierde geißeln uns immer höher. Bringen uns in ungekannte Gefilde. Mit einem exstatischem Aufschrei erreichen wir fast gemeinsam den Zustand der höchsten Extase.  
  
Ich habe es schon wieder getan und dabei habe ich ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Weiß ja noch nicht einmal woran ich bei ihm bin. Ich will so sehr, dass er mich genauso liebt. Stockend kommen meine Worte über den Mund. "Vegeta-Sama... ich... Vater, ich liebe dich." Kann fühlen, wie sich sein Körper plötzlich unter mir anspannt. Oh Kami, ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Etwas grob schiebt er mich von sich runter. Seine Miene ist düsterer wie sonst. Mein Herz rast vor Angst. Hab ich ihn jetzt für immer verloren? "Ich dich nicht. Für mich bist du nur die ideale Befriedigungsmöglichkeit. Mit einem Mann zu schlafen ist besser, als es sich selbst zu besorgen." Meine Welt steht für einen Augenblick still und zerbarstet dann in tausend kleine Stücke. Bevor er noch etwas sagt, habe ich mir einen Stapel Klamotten gepackt und renne. Meine Füße tragen mich weiter, immer weiter fort von ihm. Noch während meinem Lauf resigniert mein Geist. Unaufhaltsam laufen mir Tränen die Wangen hinab. Ich laufe und laufe bis ich vor Erschöpfung über meine eigenen Füße stolpere. Der Schmerz des Sturzes holt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nur Weiß. Um mich herum befindet sich ein Nichts aus Weiß. Aus welcher Richtung bin ich gekommen? Wo ist die Hütte, wo der Ausgang? Uninteressant, ich kann nicht zurück. Unmöglich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Bestimmt lacht er über mich. Ich bin ja ein solcher Narr. Heulend schließe ich meine Lider. Versuche das Gefühl des Sterbens in mich zu absorbieren. Ausgerechnet jetzt fällt mir die erste Strophe eines Liedes ein, das ich irgendwann einmal gehört habe.  
  
"Ich bin müde mein Kopf ist leer. Ich will nur schlafen jeder Gedanke fällt mir schwer Ich hab schon viel zu viel erlebt Ich will nur hier liegen und warten wie die Zeit vergeht"  
  
Schlafen ohne Träume. Nichts mehr fühlen. Keinen Schmerz, keinen Kummer, keine Freude, keine Liebe. Einfach Nichts. Vom traumlosen Schlaf hinübergleiten in den dunklen Tod. Sterben und verlöschen. Sich auflösen im Nichts, so als hätte man nie existiert. Aber ich weiß ja, die guten Seelen kommen ins Paradies, und die bösen in die Hölle oder werden gereinigt und widergeboren. Doch wo gehöre ich hin? Bin ich doch ein Sünder. Hab mein Blut verunreinigt. Wieder schütteln mich Heulkrämpfe. Ich bin so schwach. Mit ist jetzt alles egal. Bewegungslos bleibe ich liegen, mit dem Vorsatz hier zu sterben.  
  
Irgendwann muss ich in den heilenden Schlaf geglitten sein. Denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffne bin ich in meinem Zimmer. Mein Vater ist nicht da. Zum Glück. Möchte mich erheben und ins Bad gehen, doch dann höre ich Schritte. Schnell stelle ich mich schlafend. Die Tür geht leise auf. Seine Schritte sind kaum mehr hörbar, so als ob er extra leise ist, um mich nicht zu wecken. Warum diese Fürsorge für seine lebende Gummipuppe? Murmelnd setzt er sich auf den Bettrand. Seine Hand berührt meine Stirn. "Ah gut. Er hat kein Fieber mehr." Fieber? War ich krank? Mit einem feuchten Lappen reibt er über mein Gesicht, meinen Hals. Abermals vernehme ich, wie er etwas murmelt. "...so schön.... nur noch einmal... es tut mit leid..." Er küsst mich. Leckt mit seiner Zunge sanft über meine Lippen. Unbewusst öffnen sich diese. Nur kurz dringt er mit der Spitze in mich, dann löst er sich. "...Trunks.. ich liebe dich...." WAS! Die Erkenntnis seiner Worte haut mich um. Nicht bewegen! Er soll es nicht wissen. Jetzt noch nicht. Er verlässt den Raum. Warum zur Hölle sagt er so was gemeines, wenn er mich doch liebt? Hat es mit seinem Stolz zu tun? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber was ist es dann? Ich blicke nicht durch, doch ich werde es herausbekommen.  
  
Kurz darauf stehe ich auf. Nehme ein Handtuch um ins Bad zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin komme ich an der Küche vorbei. Mein Vater steht dort mit Kochschürze, der Anblick ist einfach zu süß, und brutzelt irgendwas. Als hätte er meinen Blick gefühlt dreht er sich zu mir und schaut mich an. "Ah sind wir endlich wach? Du warst halbtot als ich dich gefunden habe. Ich hätte dich ja krepieren lassen können, aber Bulma hätte mir das wohl nie verziehen." Wieder so was gemeines. Er macht das extra. Ich lasse Vegeta kommentarlos stehen und gehe weiter meinen Weg zur Quelle der Erfrischung. Das warme Wasser tut gut. Endlich spüre ich wieder alle meine Glieder. Meine verspannten Muskeln lösen sich unter der Wärme. Ich schiebe den Vorhang der Duschkabine beiseite, greife mir ein Handtuch, da bemerke ich meinen Vater. Mit verklärten Augen steht er vor mir, starrt mich an. Er wird rot, wendet sich abrupt um, sagt im rausgehen noch so was wie "Essen ist fertig!" Ich muss schmunzeln. So, so, mein Vater beobachtet mich beim duschen und wird rot. Wenn ich das jemanden erzählen würde, würde mir keiner Glauben schenken. Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe, folge ich meinem grummelnden Magen. Vegeta stopft schon Futter was das Zeugs hält. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und tute es ihm gleich. Nach ein paar Minuten strecke ich meine Beine unter dem Tisch aus und berühre "unabsichtlich" die seinen. Befriedigt sehe ich wie er unter der Berührung zusammenzuckt. Falls es möglich ist, isst er jetzt noch schneller. Es stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm. Er hat sich in der kurzen Zeit meines Verschwindens geändert. Wie lange war ich eigentlich weg? "Vater, wie lange war ich weg?" Er schaut mich kurz an. "Du warst zwei Tage weg und weitere drei Tage hast du mit Fieber im Bett gelegen." Fünf lange Tage sind seit unserem Streit vergangen! Wow. "Du bist dran mit Geschirrspülen," sagt er und will verschwinden. Doch er muss an mir vorbei gehen. Ich springe auf. "Warte Vater du hast da was...," streiche einen imaginären Brösel von seiner Wange. Hab die Nähe, die ich wollte erzeugt und küsse ihn ganz zart. Seine Königlichkeit wehrt sich nicht. Mein Kuss wird langsam drängender und ich kann fühlen wie er sich, von Erregung gefasst, an mich schmiegt. Fasst zögerlich erwidert er mein Zungenspiel. Immer noch der Ansicht, das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, verliere ich allmählich die Kontrolle über meine kleine Intrige. Ich presse ihn an die Wand. Von Hunger der besonderen Art gefasst zerfetzte ich seine Kleidung und schäle mich aus meiner. Zwischenzeitlich küssen wir uns wild und feurig. Die Zärtlichkeit ist verfolgen. Ein Kampf aus Händen, Lippen und Zungen ist entbrannt. Vor ihm kniend nehme ich seinen Penis in den Mund. "Ah..." Er stöhnt. Mit der gleichen Macht, mit der er mich gequält hat, quäle ich jetzt ihn. Lecke, lutsche, blase. Seine Knie geben schon fast nach. Er sinkt immer tiefer. Die Hände von ihm krallen sich in mein Haar. Ich stehe wieder auf, ziehe beim hoch gleiten, feuchte Bahnen mit meiner Zunge auf seinem Oberkörper. Knappere an seinem Ohrläppchen. Küsse ihn wieder. Meine Hände umfassen seine Hüfte. Heben ihn hoch. Ehe er erkennen kann was ich vorhabe, dringe ich in ihn ein. Er schreit. Getrieben von absoluter Geilheit bewege ich mein Becken. Dringe immer tiefer ein. Die Stöße mit denen ich uns verwöhne sind langsam und weitausgeholt. "Bitte Trunks.... oh bitte... fester...." Grinsend folge ich seinem Wunsch. Der Prinz stöhnt und keucht so heiß, dass es in mir sinnliche Freudenfeste verursacht. Er kommt. Während ich die feuchte Wärme seiner Leidenschaft an meinem Bauch fühle, stoße ich noch ein letztes Mal in ihn und ergebe mich ebenfalls dem Gefühl eines mächtigen Orgasmus.  
  
Erschöpft kommen wir irgendwann wieder zu uns. Auf den kalten harten Fliesen des Küchenbodens. Sein Körper immer noch fest an mich gedrückt. Schutzsuchend vergräbt er seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich höre wie er schluchzt. "Sssh, Vater was hast du?" Eine Antwort erhalte ich nicht, doch er presst sich noch enger an mich. Beruhigend streicheln ich über seinen Rücken. Als sein schluchzen nach einiger Zeit verstummt hebe ich seinen Kopf hoch. Sein Gesicht von Tränen benetzt. Mit roten verletzlich geöffneten Augen schaut er mich an. Es tut so weh, ihn leiden zu sehen. Er leidet und ich weiß noch nicht einmal wieso. So viel Gefühle glitzern mich aus seinen Augen an. Wann ist es eigentlich geschehen, das ich der Stärkere wurde? Ich die Rolle des Männchens übernahm? "`tousan, erzähl mir, was passiert ist als ich fort war." Was folgte war ein langer stockender Bericht, bei dem mein Vater immer wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Am Anfang war er stolz auf seine harten Worte gewesen. Doch als ich dann nach einem Tag noch nicht zurückkam, wurde er wütend. Wütend darüber, was ich mir einbilden würde. Er hatte gar nicht vor mich zu suchen. Doch als ich auch am zweiten Tag nicht nach Hause kam, bekann er sich, sehr zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung Sorgen zu machen. Für ihn war es schlimm. Noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas vergleichbares empfunden. Dort wo er herkam, gab es solche Emotionen nicht. Verwirrt machte er sich auf die Suche nach mir. Nach bitteren Stunden fand er mich. Mehr Tod als Lebendig. Das Klima in dieser Dimension schlägt ziemlich schnell um. Das Wechselspiel aus Hitze und Kälte hatte meinen Körper, der ohne Lebenswille vor sich hin vegetierte geschwächt. Drei bange Tage und Nächte umsorgte er mich. Hoffte, betete, dass ich wieder gesund würde. Verfluchte seine groben Worte, verfluchte den Umstand, das keine magischen Bohnen zu Verfügung standen. Niemals so sagte er mir, hätte er gedacht, das ich so auf seine Worte reagieren würde. Für ihn war es normal, dass man sich seine sexuelle Befriedigung bei dem nächstbesten Wesen holte. Aber als ich ihm dann fast entschwebte, bekann er zu sehen. Zu Verstehen. Er beschrieb mir ein altes Sayajin-Ritual. Mit seiner Hand nahm er die meine. Öffnete einen telepatischen Kanal. Verband seinen Geist für kurze Zeit mit meinem Geist. Konnte die Liebe, die in mir für ihn schlummerte sehen und fühlen. Erkannte ähnliches in sich. Doch sein messerscharfer Verstand, sah nicht nur das hier uns jetzt. Mein Vater blickte weiter. Wenn wir Cell besiegt haben, was wird dann geschehen? Das ich in meine Zeitebene zurück gehe ist klar. Denn in meiner Welt werden die Menschen von C17 und C18 terrorisiert. Nur deswegen bin hier. Weil ich der letzte Krieger in meiner Zeit bin und mir hier Hilfe erhoffte. Wenn alle Feinde besiegt sind, was dann? Kehre ich dann noch mal zu ihm zurück? Meine Anwesenheit würde alles, die gesamt Zukunft durcheinander bringen. Vielleicht würde es sogar Zeitparadoxen geben. Es gibt Theorien die besagen, das ein und derselbe Mensch aus unterschiedlichen Existenzebenen nicht zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort existieren kann. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Probleme. Was wenn mein Aufenthalt hier länger dauert. Es gab noch so vieles mehr zu bedenken. Könnten unsere Freunde die Beziehung zwischen uns akzeptieren? Inzestuöse Beziehungen sind auf der Erde verboten. Vegeta beschloss, das es das beste wäre sich von mir fernzuhalten. Er wollte den Schein weiterhin wahren, das er nichts für mich empfand. Doch er hatte sein Herz geöffnet. Hatte zugelassen, das Gefühle es überschwemmten. Sämtliche Dämme waren gebrochen. Und er endete mit den Worten, die ich mir am meisten wünschte "Trunks... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."  
  
Irgendwie sind wir von der Küche ins sein Schlafzimmer gelangt. Wir liegen aneinander geschmiegt auf seinem Bett und machen nichts, außer die Nähe des anderen zu genießen. So schmerzlich es für jeden von uns ist, wir müssen einsehen, dass unsere Beziehung kein Happyend haben wird. Ich muss es einsehen. In meinem jugendlichen Herz rebelliert alles. Kein Saiyajin lehnt die Herausforderung für einen Kampf ab. Doch bei uns? Zu wissen, das unsere Liebe keine Hoffnung hat, ist betrübend. Ich weiß, egal was kommen wird, ich werde meinen Vater immer lieben. Wir haben beschlossen aus der restlichen gemeinsamen Zeit die uns bleibt das Beste zu machen. Seine Hand fährt federleicht meinen Rücken hinab zu meinem Hintern und verursacht mir Gänsehaut. Ein Blick in seine Augen und ich sehe was er will. "Schon wieder! Du bist ja unersättlich...," höre ich mich sagen. Verschmitzt grinst er mich an. "Nein! Ich bin süchtig nach dir." Ich schlucke. Wir küssen uns. Entfachen das Feuer, das uns verschlingt. Jeden sensitiven Punkt seines Körpers liebkostend, geißle ich uns in ein Meer aus Glückseligkeit. Auf den Wellen der Lust treibend höre ich wie er immer und immer wieder meinen Namen stöhnt. Es macht mich glücklich ihm so nahe zu sein. Dann als die bahnbrechenden Wellen über uns zusammen schlagen sagt er es mir. "Ich liebe dich..." Mit Tränen des vollkommenen Glücks in meinen Augen antworte ich "Ich liebe dich auch Vater. Für alle Ewigkeit. Nur dich." Verdrängt ist alles was uns bald auseinander reißen wird. Sind gefangen in der Liebe die uns verbindet. Inhalieren sie bis zum letzten Augenblick.  
  
Ende 


End file.
